BOSAN!
by Cha KriMoFe Doujinshi
Summary: Bosan. Hari ini merupakan hari badmood untuk Sakura. Apa yang akan menghilangkan kebosanannya? /Fluffy/Oneshoot for SasuSaku/


**BOSAN!**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**BOSAN! © Cha KriMoFe Doujinshi**

**Rated T**

**Warning : Typo(s), OoC, gaje, fluffy(?), dan sederet kesalahan yang terlewati oleh Author.**

**Summary : **

**Bosan.**

**Hari ini merupakan hari badmood untuk Sakura.**

**Apa yang akan menghilangkan kebosanannya?**

**.**

**ENJOY READING, MINNA-SAN~!**

**Dont LIKE, Dont READ, OK?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Uuuh~ aku bosan!" teriak gadis bersurai merah muda yang baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya yang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Suaranya yang lumayan cempreng itu membahana di rumah keluarga Haruno yang sunyi senyap. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi dan ia telah merasakan kejemuan yang amat sangat.

Hari ini memang ia terbebas dari segala beban pelajaran di sekolahnya karena ada rapat guru dadakan dan ia sudah sangat senang, tapi ketika ia akan mengajak teman-temannya untuk sekedar _hang-out_, menghabiskan waktu senggang mereka yang jarang ini—mengingatsudah dekat waktu kelulusan—malah membuahkan kekecewaan. Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata bahkan Sabaku no Temari lebih memilih untuk berkencan atau sekedar bermesraan dengan kekasih mereka. Dan itu langsung membuat _mood_ Sakura turun drastis.

Ia pulang sendirian tanpa ada yang menemani dan setibanya di rumah ia baru ingat kalau ibunya pasti saat ini sedang sibuk mengurus _cafe_ mereka sedangkan sang ayah tentu sibuk bekerja di kantor. Artinya Haruno Sakura harus menghabiskan waktunya seharian ini sendirian! Dan dirinya benar-benar sedang tidak ingin sendirian!

Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang empuk miliknya dengan kasar. Membiarkan dirinya masih terbalut seragam sekolahnya tanpa berniat menggantinya terlebih dahulu. Kedua tangannya direntangkannya lebar-lebar sedangkan kakinya masih menggantung di pinggiran ranjang. Untuk beberapa saat, ia hanya memandang langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong. Ia tidak memikirkan apapun.

Akhirnya tanpa sadar ia merogoh saku kemejanya dan memandangi ponselnya. Tidak ada pesan atau telpon masuk. Apa tidak ada yang peduli padanya ya? Pikiran gadis cantik itu sudah melantur tidak jelas karena saking merasa bosannya.

Tiba-tiba saja alunan nada dering dari sebuah girlband korea—A Pink yang berjudul NoNoNo—mengalun dari ponsel mungilnya. Menatapnya sesaat untuk melihat siapa yang menghubunginya di waktu-waktu sibuk seperti ini.

"He? Sasuke-_kun_?" tanpa sadar pertanyaan itu terucap dari bibir mungilnya. Dengan cepat ia mengangkatnya.

"Ne? Ada apa Sasuke-_kun_? Bukankah kau sedang sibuk di kantor?" cecarnya begitu ia mengaktifkan sambungan jawab pada ponselnya. Seingatnya kekasihnya ini sedang sibuk di kantor. Yah, walaupun mereka masih duduk di tingkat akhir sekolah menengah atas, namun kekasih _stoic_nya itu sudah menjabat sebagai direktur muda di perusahaan Uchiha yang terkenal di dunia internasional.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya jadi tersenyum tipis. "Hn. Baru saja selesai rapat. Kau sudah pulang, bukan?"

"Iya, aku sudah pulang. Tapi aku bosan sekali, Sasu!"

"Bosan kenapa?"

"Ya, bosan saja! Tidak ada yang mau menemaniku utnuk sekedar _refreshing_, mereka malah memilih untuk berpacaran. Kaa-san dan _tou-san_ pasti sedang sibuk bekerja, sekarang aku sendirian dan benar-benar bosan!" terang Sakura panjang lebar menuntaskan hasratnya untuk menyalurkan emosi. Lumayan kan buat penurun tingkat stresnya?

"Nonton televisi saja atau baca koleksi komikmu."

"Tidak. Aku sedang tidak ingin. Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu yang lain. Kasih ide dong, Sasu~" rengekan Sakura terdengar jelas oleh pemuda pemilik rambut _raven_ itu. Ia terkekeh geli dan itu terdengar oleh Sakura yang langsung diberikan tatapan mendelik tanda tak suka. Walupun tidak dapat terlihat oleh sang korban sih.

"Jangan mendelik begitu, Saku," ucap Sasuke yang telah mengetahui kebiasaan buruk kekasihnya ketika sedang kesal padanya. Putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu sedikit menyeruput kopi miliknya yang sudah tersisa sedikit. Tiba-tiba saja perutnya terasa lapar. Ia memang belum sempat sarapan karena terburu-buru menuju kantor.

"Hn. Bagaimana kalau kau sekarang buatkan aku bento dan antarkan ke kantorku. Kita makan siang bersama," usul Sasuke yang tiba-tiba ingin dibuatkan bento oleh Sakuranya.

"Hmmm … boleh juga deh," sahut Sakura riang setelah berpikir sejenak. "tapi benarkan tidak apa-apa aku mengunjungimu ke kantor? Nanti kalau aku ke sana malah tidak diperbolehkan masuk bagaimana?" tanya Sakura agak ragu. Ia memang belum pernah menginjakkan kaki di kantor tempat pemuda tampan itu bekerja selama ini. Takutnya nanti ia dikira salah satu _fansgirl_ karena tidak ada yang percaya kalau ia merupakan kekasih dari pemimpin mereka.

"Tenang saja. Tidak akan ada yang melarangmu menemuiku mulai dari kau menginjakkan kaki di depan halaman kantorku."

"Oke, deh. Kalau begitu aku masak dulu ya. _Jaa ne_, Sasu-_kun_!"

"Hn. Kasih tahu kalau kau akan berangkat kemari."

"Tentu."

"Jangan lupa beri banyak tomat."

"Iya, iya, aku mengerti, Tuan muda Uchiha. Sudah aku tutup dulu." Sambungan langsung terputus secara sepihak namun tidak terlalu dipedulikan oleh Sakura. Sasuke sendiri yang berada nun jauh di sana hanya bisa menghela napas mengetahui perubahaan _mood_ gadisnya berubah begitu cepat. Kini ia mulai disibukkan oleh berkas-berkaas yang menuntut perhatiannya kembali sembari menunggu gadis sewarna musim semi itu membawakan sarapan sekaligus makan siang untuknya.

Sakura sudah mulai bergerak lincah di dapurnya. Menyiapkan segala keperluan memasaknya dan meracik bumbu. Sungguh beruntung ia menuruni bakat memasak dari sang ibu. Sehingga ia selalu bisa membuatkan makanan enak untuk pacarnya itu. Ia memasak sambil bersenandung riang, entah lagu apa yang pasti ia sudah tidak merasa bosan lagi!

**-!-**

* * *

**-!-**

Setelah beberapa waktu lalu ia mengirimkan pesan singkat untuk Sasuke kalau ia akan berangkat dan langsung dibalas oleh pemuda itu untuk berhati-hati, sekarang ia sudah berada di depan pintu masuk perusahaan besar Uchiha. Sedikit ragu untuk melangkah masuk, tapi ia langsung teringat dengan ucapan Sasuke bahwa ia tidak akan mendapat masalah untuk menemuinya.

Menguatkan tekadnya, kini kaki jenjangnya memantapkan langkah memasuki dalam kantor tersebut. Banyak karyawan yang berseliweran di hadapannya, memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh namun segan. Sakura berusaha tidak mengindahkan semua pandangan itu, ia langsung menuju _receptionist_. Di sana ada dua orang karyawati yang menyambutnya.

"_Konichiwa_, Sakura_-sama_."

"Ah~ _hai, konichiwa_," jawab Sakura agak bingung kenapa wanita cantik di depannya ini mengetahui namanya?

"Apa Nona ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke-_sama_?" tanya wanita bernama Kurenai—terlihat dari _nametag_nya.

"Iya, bisa beritahu di mana ruangannya?"

"Mari saya antarkan," ucap Kurenai yang mulai berjalan menuntun langkah Sakura hingga masuk ke dalam _lift_ yang bergerak naik menuju tingkat sepuluh kemudian melewati beberapa ruang kerja yang terlihat para pegawai sedang sibuk mengerjakan berbagai hal. Bahkan Sakura dapat melihat ada yang sedang dimarahi oleh sang atasan, membuatnya sedikit bergidik ngeri. Namun selama perjalanan menuju ruang kerja Sasuke, dirinya sempat terheran-heran karena ada saja dirinya disapa oleh beberapa orang yang entah darimana mengetahui namanya. Belum sempat ia bertanya pada Kurenai, tiba-tiba saja ia berhenti berjalan sebelum menabrak punggung wanita itu.

"Kita sudah sampai, Sakura_-sama_." Kurenai menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu ganda besar yang tepat di depan ruangan tersebut terdapat sebuah meja di mana ia mengenal pria tampan yang tengah sibuk bekerja pula. Sekretaris dari Uchiha Sasuke—sang Direktur.

"Ah, Nona Sakura. Ingin bertemu dengan tuan muda Sasuke, ya?" tanya Hatake Kakashi tersenyum manis.

"Kakashi-_san_!" senyum Sakura riang. "apa Sasu_-kun_ di dalam?"

"Tentu saja, ia sudah menunggu Nona dengan tidak sabar," goda Kakakshi. Pria itu memang sudah beberapa kali berbincang ringan dengan Sakura ketika bertemu di _mansion _Uchiha. Pria yang ramah dan supel.

"Dasar. Jangan menggodaku begitu!" Kakashi dan Kurenai tertawa kecil melihat Sakura yang tengah mengeluarkan semburat merah di kedua belah pipinya. Membuat gadis itu semakin terlihat manis.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, Nona," ucap Kurenai membungkukkan badannya mengundurkan diri yang langsung direspon Sakura dengan membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda terima kasih telah mengantarkannya. "terima kasih, Kurenai-_san_."

Setelah Kurenai berlalu, Kakashi mengetuk pintu ruangan kerja direktur muda tersebut. Setelah mendapatkan jawaban, ia menganggukkan kepalanya kepada Sakura untuk memasuki ruangan itu kemudian meninggalkan Sakura dan menutup rapat pintu ganda itu kembali.

"Sasuke-_kun_."

Suara lonceng milik Sakura mengalun di indra pendengaran tajam milik Sasuke. Ia langsung mengalihkan atensinya kepada sesosok gadis yang tengah ia tunggu-tunggu sedari tadi. Sebuah senyuman tipis terukir di wajah datarnya.

"Sakura."

Sasuke langsung berdiri dari kursi kebesarannya, menyambut Sakura dengan sebuah pelukan. Sakura yang telah terbiasa dengan sikap Sasuke hanya dapat memeluk balik dengan satu tangan dan tertawa kecil ketika hidung mancung milik pemuda tampan itu menyesap aroma tubuhnya.

"Ayo, kita makan siang dulu." Sakura merenggangkan sedikit jarak antara mereka, mengangkat tas plastik kecil berisi bento. "aku sudah memasak banyak untukmu. Kau pasti belum sarapan juga, kan?"

"Hn. Bagaimana kau tahu?" Sasuke menaikkan salah satu alisnya heran.

"Tadi pagi-pagi sekali kau sudah pamitan untuk berangkat ke kantor. Jadi aku yakin kau tidak sempat sarapan karena terburu-buru," ujar Sakura, kedua sudut bibirnya melengkung ke atas hingga matanya sedikit menyipit ketika ia tersenyum seperti itu. Sasuke merasakan begitu bahagia bahwa Sakura sangat mengerti dirinya. Tanpa diduga, Sasuke mencuri ciuman kecil di bibir Sakura. Langsung saja rona merah mengalir di wajah gadis itu.

"Dasar, mesum!" Sakura memukul dada bidang yang berbalutkan kemeja dan jas milik Sasuke. Sedangkan yang dipukul hanya sedikit meringis, merasakan pukulan yang termasuknya lumayan kuat. Namun seringai kecil menghiasi wajah tampannya. Ia menarik lengan Sakura dan membawanya untuk duduk di sofa yang tersedia jika ada koleganya yang datang berkunjung.

Mereka langsung menikmati makan siang itu dengan lahap. Sasuke terlihat begitu kelaparan di mata Sakura. Tapi ia senang juga melihat Sasuke menikmati semua masakan yang dibuatnya hingga bersih tak bersisa. Setelah kenyang, mereka masih mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka sambil menyender di punggung sofa yang nyaman. Kepala bermahkotakan surai merah muda itu bersender nyaman di bahu milik sang kekasih sambil merasakan elusan lembut di pucuk kepalanya.

"Ne, Sasuke..."

"Hn?" jawab Sasuke sekenanya, matanya masih terpejam.

"Aku dari tadi berpikir, kenapa orang-orang di sini bisa tahu namaku?"

Sasuke yang mendengarnya tersenyum tipis. Ahhh … hari ini ia sudah banyak sekali tersenyum hanya karena kedatangan pujaan hatinya. Kedua kelopak matanya terbuka menampilkan manik legam khas milik klan Uchiha.

"Hn. Kau benar ingin tahu?"

"Tentu saja," sahut Sakura cepat, manik _emerald_nya turu memandang balik.

"Aku sudah memberitahu kepada semua orang bahwa calon nyonya Uchiha akan datang untuk menemuiku. Jadi tidak boleh ada yang mengganggu atupun menghalangi. Hanya satu yang harus diketahui, siapapun yang melanggar akan langsung dikeluarkan saat itu juga."

"APA?! Kau benar-benar berkata begitu?!" seru Sakura tak percaya.

"Hn. Jadi sekarang lebih baik kau diam atau kau yang akan kuganggu hingga tak bisa keluar dari ruangan ini?"

"Huh! Iya, iya!" sungut Sakura tak jelas.

"Yang penting sekarang kau tak bosan lagi kan, Saku?"

"Hmm … masih."

"Hn?"

"Aku tidak mau pulang sendirian. Jadi kau harus mengantarku pulang dan menemaniku di rumah hingga orangtuaku pulang."

"Tak masalah. Aku juga sudah selesai bekerja, kok."

"Heee?"

"Aku sengaja berangkat pagi-pagi karena tahu kau pasti akan merasa bosan mulai siang ini," ucap Sasuke santai sembari memejamkan kedua matanya lagi.

Sedangkan Sakura? Hanya dapat memandangi kekasihnya dengan tatapan bingung.

Jadi? Apa Sasuke-_kun_ itu keturunan cenayang bisa mengetahui ia akan mati kebosanan hari ini?

Pikiran Haruno Sakura mulai melantur tak jelas kembali. Tapi yang pasti rasa bosannya hilang tak bersisa berkat seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

* * *

**Hohoho. Another fict fluffy yang Cha bikin dadakan dalam waktu setengah jam di malem yang lumayan membosankan ini.**

**Jadi karena lagi bingung mau ngetik cerita apa, jari tangan Cha malah ngetik cerita tentang kebosanan Cha dari tadi sore.**

**Mudah-mudahan pada seneng ya bacanya, soalnya ini fict ringan banget sih. Hehe.**

**Akhir kata,,**

**Tolong REVIEW ya, Minna-san...!**

**Cilacap, 18 agustus 2013**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cha KriMoFe Doujinshi.**


End file.
